


The Second Time Around

by my_unlikely_hero



Category: Fallocaust Series - Quil Carter
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, M/M, Past Abuse, This is really just a series of oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_unlikely_hero/pseuds/my_unlikely_hero
Summary: The second time around isn’t necessarily better, but at least nobody ate Killian’s parents :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowshoes/gifts).



> Very short mention of past sexual abuse (like, super short)

Happy (belated) birthday!! This one is Killian/Reaver ;)

Of course Reaver noticed the cute blonde boy. The spare time he has is spent on the roof of the apartments observing the city life below. He had seen the boy drive up, his car loaded with moving boxes and one arm in a sling. He had juggled with the first box for ten minutes before Reno had shown up. Reno, of course, had immediately stopped and helped. Reaver had watched the interaction from his perch on the roof’s ledge. At least, until his friend spotted him.

“Reav! I see you up there, asshole. Come down and give us a hand!”

Grudgingly, he walks down. Only because the kid was new, and Reaver considered this apartment his territory. It would be good to know who was moving into his terf.

“There you are, you creepy bastard.” Reno grins at him. Only his best friend and his father’s could get away with talking to him like that. “This is Killian.”

“Killian Massey.” Killian offers his good hand out to shake.

The boy is cute. A few years younger than Reaver, with blonde hair that falls into the bluest eyes Reaver has ever seen. He’s nearly as tall as him, but painfully skinny. Reaver could probably throw the kid up the five floors to Reaver and Reno’s apartment.

There are scars on Killian’s mouth, Joker-style. Twin lines stretch straight out from the corners of his mouth, about an inch long, one on each side. But Reaver thought the scars added to his beauty. Without them, the boy was beautiful. But the scars served to show the world how tough the kid was. Tougher than he looked, surely.

“I’m Reaver Merrick.”

“Merrick? Like-“

“Yeah,” Reno laughs. “Like Leo and Grayson.”

“My dads own the complex.”

“They put him here so he would quit losing deposits for smoking inside. And getting kicked out for parties. And fighting. But he’s great, really!”

Killian looked unsure, but he still accepted their help gratefully. Reno and Reaver untied the mattress from the roof of the car, and Killian carries a lamp. A rainbow reading lamp.

“So how did you get this stuff in here?” Reaver heaves the thing up his shoulder.

“I paid my neighbors to help.”

******

So that was how Reaver and Killian met. Somewhere between then and now, Killian had wormed his way into Reavers walls, and for some reason Tinkerbell was infatuated with the sociopath. Killian has moved in, and was now asleep in Reavers bed.

The kid clung like a limpet and Reaver had only just snuck some space between them. So Reaver was awake when Killian’s Brain taunted him with memories from his past. This happened nightly, and Reaver tended to only wake his boyfriend when the kid started screaming.

It doesn’t take long. Killian’s hands clench in the mattress and he writhes in the sheets. He kicks Reaver in the thigh. His pretty face is pinched and his lips are moving. He talks in his sleep a lot. When he isn’t having nightmares it’s pretty funny. But when he is, it’s just disturbing.

“Nooo,” Killian moans, shoving his face into the sheets with a whimper. “Stop, please. Please. Asher, please.”

Asher. Killian’s exboyfriend, and a rapist piece of shit. Reaver’s blood burns hot in his fury. He hates this. He hates what the world has done to this boy. None of this would ever have happened if Mr and Mrs Massey had lived.

Killian starts crying. His blue eyes are half open, but they’re foggy and unfocused. He’s still trapped in his nightmare. Okay, enough.

“Killian. Killi cat, he’s gone. You’re okay.”

“Uncle Perry,” Killi sobs. His guardian after his parents died.

That was a difficult subject. Killian hardly talked about his uncle, so Reaver wasn’t sure exactly what happened. He knows enough that he hates the man, but Killian seems to have some sort of confused love for his uncle. Reaver thinks it may be some sort of Stockholm syndrome.

Fuck this. “Wake up! It’s just a bad dream. Killian, wake up. I can’t help you unless you wake up.”

Killi wakes with a jerk. Reaver hates that look of petrified fear before he recognizes Reaver as someone safe and remembers where he is. He launches himself into Reaver’s arms with a wail. Reaver holds him, letting his boyfriend break apart. Some nights it isn’t this bad; Killian wakes and cries himself quietly back to sleep on Reaver’s shoulder. Some nights are worse; Killian can’t stay in the bedroom, and they stay on the couch for an entire day because he’s so depressed and anxious.

Which reminds him- Reaver reaches into the drawer by bed and grabs Killian’s medication. He shakes a dose out and slips it into his boyfriend's mouth. Killian lets him, and swallows it with a sip of water Reaver holds him.

Eventually he medication calms him. Reaver picks Killian up easily- the boy is still tiny- and carries him into the living room. He sets Killi down and shoves Biff into his lap. Killian latches onto the cat and hurries his teary face in his furry side while Reaver pulls out their suitcase of drugs. He preps some Dilaudids and gives Killian the sniffer.

These help more than the legal medication, and the combination leaves Killian in a stoned puddle in his boyfriend’s lap.

Reno finds them there hours later, dozing in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But wait, There’s More! 
> 
> Hahahahahaha another lame mini chapter for Wings :)

Another Killian/Reaver

Reaver and Reno are on the couch when Killian gets home from work. They’re playing Mario Kart and their whooping and hollering is making his aching head pound. Killian hasn’t been feeling great all day; kind of distant, like he was living in his own bubble. He could have gotten fired today for all he knew. He couldn’t remember how Work went. It’s vague, like a distant memory.

He walks right past the boys and into the bathroom. They pause the game as Killian walks by, and he can’t even bring himself to respond. He’s tired. At least, he feels tired. Like he could sleep for years. They leave him alone to shower, and Killian takes a while longer than usual and Reaver begins to worry. He stands to check. When left alone, Killian has a bad habit of trying to scrub his skin off.

“Killi cat? You alive in there?”

There’s no answer. Just the sound of water against the tub. Reno sends him a concerned look.

“Killian?”

Reno comes over to knock. “Baby? Are you okay? You’re worrying us.”

Reaver opens the door when there’s no answer. They had to take the locks off ages ago, after Killian’s first dissociative episode.

“Killi cat? Sweetheart?”

Killian was curled on the floor of the tub, the water showering down on him. He was staring at the shower wall, unblinking.

“Killian? Why are you shaking so much?”

Killian slowly tears his eyes away from the tile to look at Reaver. His gaze is empty and lifeless.

“Okay. Hang on.” Reaver turns off the water and pulls his boyfriend from the tub. Killian doesn’t protest, even when Reaver roughly dries him with the towel. Killian didn’t bring any clothes with him, so Reaver carries him to the bedroom and pulls some sweatpants on his catatonic love.

“Killi, I need you to talk to me. Did you take your medication today?”

He doesn’t know, so he shrugs. Behind them, Reno stands in the doorway, always eager to help. Killian’s medications are on the island in the kitchen because he likes to cook breakfast before he takes them. Today’s are still full because Killian had rushed out the door for work. Reno takes them and a glass of juice in to the bedroom. Together, Reno and Reaver coax Killian into taking the pills.

“Have you had anything to eat or drink today?”

Killian had the worst habit of forgetting to eat. He was still underweight, even after putting on some pounds after moving in with the boys. How could someone be so good at taking care of others be so bad at taking care of themselves?

Killian shakes his head slowly. He’s staring at a spot on the floor.

“That’s okay, sweetie. How about I make you a nice grilled cheese with some pickle?”

Killian shrugs. Before Reno goes to the kitchen he brings the boys the suitcase of drugs so Reaver can prepare some joints and lines. Drugs always help.

Reno leaves and Reaver pulls Killian into his lap.

“Bad day?” Reaver ventures.

“Yeah.” Killian’s voice is small and muffled against Reaver’s chest, but it’s a start.

Reaver kisses Killian’s cheek. “It’s okay. Here.”

Reaver lets Killian have the first few lines of Dilaudids while he lights a joint.

“I’m broken,” Killian rasps, his voice low.

“You’re not broken.” Reaver kisses his forehead. “You’ve been through a lot of fucked up things, and it’s affected you. But you’re with me now, and nothing will ever happen to you while I’m here.”

”I love you.”

”I love you, my Killi cat.” 

Killian sighs heavily as the drugs kick in. His body relaxes into his boyfriend and everything stops feeling like a dream because at least the drug haze is different. Reaver calls it zombieland. Killian just calls it high-as-fuck.

Reno brings a grilled cheese and a pickle for Killian. It’s not quite dinner time and they were going to order in anyways, but Killian is top priority to both Reaver and Reno. Besides, the kid could certainly use the extra food. Leo and Grayson were giving Reaver a hard time about starving the poor boy. Reno thinks Killi May have an eating disorder. But the antianxiety and antidepressants Killian takes help. Reaver thinks it may be less of an eating disorder, and more of a ‘lack of survival skills’ kind of thing.

Killian picks at the food at first, but after the first half he must realize how hungry he is and devours the rest of it. They should probably order dinner soon. Reaver makes a mental note to buy Killian some of those meal shakes to put in the kids bag for when he forgets to eat. Maybe he would try to bake something. Killian always eats Reavers cooking- not because it was any good, but because Reaver rarely cooked and Killian appreciates the novelty of it. The extra sugar and stuff would do him some good.

Once Killian’s shaking had stopped, and his eyes became more aware- if bloodshot and stoned, Reaver carried him to the couch. Reno was putting a movie in, so he must have been listening to them. Reaver didn’t mind, Reno was his best friend and they all three lived together because they worked well together.On the couch, it didn’t take long for Killian to fall asleep. He’s stretched across Reaver’s chest, drooling. Reaver has his arms wrapped tight around Killian’s waist, holding him close. He has Reno order so he doesn’t disturb Killian.

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened :) 
> 
> I hope you liked it!! Happy birthday Wings!!! You’re the best. I don’t know where I would be without you ❤️


End file.
